Something To Read 14: Fun on the Beach
Something To Read The purpose of the Something To Read series is to provide a new writing prompt every month in an attempt to get those out there that want to participate into writing little short stories to help with creative ideas, or perhaps other things such as trying a new character in a certain scenario or simply for entertainment/inspiring. These activities posted monthly can be either broad and wide or very specific in nature, which can also put a spin on what's written every month by those who decide to participate. Topic Fun in the sun! This month's Something To Read is about spending time on or near the beach. Family vacation to a large and fun resort? Vacation with friends? Simple day trip to the beach for some swimming and beach volleyball? Got any ideas? The characters could be spending the day on the beach, perhaps all having fun in each other's presence and enjoying trying to learn how to play volleyball. Maybe they go for a round of swimming races and have fun in the water. Maybe it's a single character walking along the beach enjoying the fresh air or trying to clear their head, either just because or maybe something happened. Perhaps it's a couple spending their lovely date or honeymoon watching the sunset together from under a large beach umbrella. Maybe there's a fun party happening on all the beach and the characters go there for fun. Maybe someone spends the night out on the beach watching a grand fireworks display. Or, if you went with an idea such as a vacation or a resort, maybe you could put some extra focus on what else they're doing when they're not at the beach (or after they left the beach for the day). Maybe they're staying at a beach-side vacation home which gives way into a large amusement park or other attractions around the beach. There could be all kinds of things available, especially if the characters came specifically for a vacation of some kind, or for some kind of tourist attraction. As always the point of these Something To Read episodes is to inspire creativity and perhaps let the ideas roam. You could stick to the prompt alone or combine it with any of your other ideas, or perhaps even the other Something To Read episodes if you wanted to. Feel free to ask questions if you need to, though make sure to stay within the community rules with your questions and written stories. Old Issues Feel free to check out the old issues of Something To Read below if you'd like. Something To Read 1: House and Mist Something To Read 2: Inner Voice Something To Read 3: Mirror Reflections Something To Read 4: Steam Pipes Something To Read 5: Spooky and Unsettling Something To Read 6: Untraveled Roads Something To Read 7: Holidays and Celebrations Something To Read 8: Snow Day Something To Read 9: Relationships Something To Read 10: Digital Something To Read 11: Jokes and Pranks Something To Read 12: The Carnival Something To Read 13: The Walker Category:Something To Read